


The Rooming Incident

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Karasuno Art Academy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Casual Sex, M/M, literally blink and you'll miss it, only briefly mentioned consensual underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: How Kuroo and Bokuto ended up sharing a dorm from their second-year onwards.
(drabble with no real sense to it)





	

"That's it! I've had it up to here! I'm talking to housing!"

Bokuto looked shocked as his roommate stormed out of the room. What had he done wrong? He'd told him today was primer day, right? Or maybe he'd told him it was upholstering day...

Oops...

"Akaashiiiiiiii! Waaaaiiiit! It was my turn to do laundry anyway!!" Bokuto all but threw himself at Akaashi's feet, sobbing pitifully "Please don't get my dorm switched! What if I get roomed with Sawamura-san?! OR USHIJIMA-SAN?! I WILL DIE!!"

"You won't die. Stop being dramatic."

"BUT WHAT IF I DO DIE?!"

"You won't. Let go of my legs."

"Akaashi, please!!"

"Bokuto!!"

"KENMA, NOOO"

"LET GO OF ME, KUROO!"

Akaashi and Bokuto froze, staring down at the other end of the hall where the stairs opened up and spotting two students from the art conservitory decending. The   
shorter of the pair was red in the face, likely from a combination of not only frustration, but also from the effort of dragging the larger student down the stairs with them as he hung off the underclassman.

"Bo? Is Akaashi threatening to kick you out too?"

Bokuto just sobbed weakly and buried his face in Akaashi's pant leg ("Ew don't do that... That's disgusting.") "He's being so mean! I don't wanna go!"

"Then, looks like we're gonna go to the same place."

===

"Messy."

"Insufferable."

"Annoying."

"Dirty."

"OI! I shower every day!"

"That's not what I mean."

The dorm supervisor sighed deeply "Really? I knew Bokuto would be a handful. I wasn't expecting TWO handfuls."

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME ROOM WITH USHIJIMA!" Bokuto cried out as he flung himself across the desk with a weak sob "I'LL DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I haven't decided where you're going! Calm down! I might as well put you and Kuroo in a room together!" The suporvisor hummed in thought "That's not a bad idea,   
actually. Make you both suffer with someone similar to you... Alright. Bokuto! Kenma! You're switching rooms! You have the rest of the day to do it! Go!"

===

The switch, as it turned out, was a blessing and a curse.

The boys seemed to counteract each other, grades going up and dorm chores being handled flawlessly.

However...

The first hint that things weren't all good was brought up when Bokuto was found sitting on Kuroo's lap in a borrowed girl's uniform. From the angle Kenma walked in on them, he wasn't sure if Bokuto was even wearing undergarments beneath the skirt, but if the only barely muffled keen they heard was any indicator, that was not the most risque thing about the scene.

That was only the tip of the iceberg.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2-ish will be coming when I can get to it...
> 
> That one WILL be explicit. Take heed.


End file.
